New beginning in old New York
by aphillips
Summary: Clary was raised by her mom and step dad Luke in London. But the London Institute has a new tutor that refuses to train her or her brothers. So they are transferred to New York where she meets Izzy, Alec, and Jace.
1. Chapter 1

Clary was standing in the shadows, her hood pulled over her head. She had just created a portal and to do so had taken a lot of energy. She had to make one good enough for her brothers and her to travel from London to New was talking with their new tutor. They had portaled from London after their tutor Peter Blackhorn had told them that he did not want to continue training them. Peter was replacing their older tutor and Peter had told them that he did not trust the bad blood in her family.

Clary was used to this, was used to how people looked at her with distrust. They looked at her brother Tom the same way. His dad Lucian Graymark was a shadow hunter but turned into a werewolf after being bitten. Shadow hunters did not like down worlders, so Luke was happily ignored by the clave. Her other brother Wes was from a family that was in good standing in the clave until they all were suddenly killed leaving Wes an orphan. And so they were use to being left to themselves.

Clary was the daughter of Valentine and Thomas her stepbrother was the son of Luke her step dad. Luke was married before, but his wife Ana could not handle the whole down worlder change in Luke, And so she left but sent him his son some months later with a note that she was ashamed to be connected to a down worlder, even hating her own son. Clary and Thomas were raised together as siblings, true siblings. Thomas was usually joyful, she had never really seen him loose his temper. Clary really liked that. Their younger brother Wes was a jokester, so they both loved jokes.

Shadow hunting was something they were all very good at too. Each of them was broken Clary always thought. They each embraced the dark side of themselves, when they fought demons. But their parents had raised them to take time for laughter too.

Clary's mom and Luke have been married for years. Living in London mainly. They now had a little sister to welcome to the family. Jocelyn and Luke thought they were too old to have kids after being married for so many years and not having any children. But last year they found out that Jocelyn was pregnant . Now they have little Pascal.

Wes was next to Thomas now trying to get directions to a bed or kitchen. He said either feed me or get me a bed. Clary would have love to take a shower. Her red hair was a mess and her hoodie was sticking to her skin. The very vain girl inside wanted to look pretty and feel clean.

The doors to the institute burst open. Both Thomas and Wes ready their blades. In came a tall model type girl with long black hair, a boy shorter than her but looked to be a brother, and then a blond angel faced boy with demon blood all over his black hoodie. All three looked to have had a good hunt that night.

"Well that was a crazy night," said the darkheaded boy."

"Not as crazy as...what the hell...?" the angel boy said. Now everyone except Hodge and Clary had a weapon out looking at one another trying to size up one another.

Hodge came around Wes and Thomas and was about to explain when the tall model yanked Hodge behind her and yelled "Get'um!"

Wes and the blond boy looked to be evenly matched Thomas was fending off the girl abd her whip plus the dark boy with his blade was fencing some but Tom easily knocked him across the room. Tom was doing well, moving around making it hard for them to attack. Hodge was in the middle of the room looking horrified at the sceen.

Clary watched as Tom was pinned by the girls whip and the dark boy was gaining ground on him. Clary knew they were shadow hunters and that they had thought their tutor was being attacked. So she was waiting out the situation. Now though things were starting to get out if hand. She decided to use her whip to get things back to order. She pulled her silver whip out pushed her hood back to reveal her bright red hair. She slashed the whip across the room aiming for the girl first. Wrapping her whip around an arm Clary yanked the girl back, disarming her easily.

Clary took quick aim for the dark haired boy knocking him to the ground with her whip. She turned to the angel boy on the stairs and wrapped he whip around his chest, pulling him backwards to land at her feet.

"Nice..." said Tom coming down the steps to her. Wes was on her otherside. Everyone gained their feet and looked to be in a fighter mad stance.

"As I was just saying, these are our new students." Hodge said with a strangled expression. " This is Thomas Graymark, Wes Mortland and Clarissa Morgenstern. And this is Alec Lightwood, who was the dark haired boy, Isabelle Lightwood the model, and Jace Harondale, who was the angel boy.

Wes asked "So was that the welcome?" He smirked.

" I am sorry. Guess we over reacted. I just saw Hodge with you two strangers and well.. guess I jumped the gun. And where were you at by the way?" She asked me. All eyes turned to the midget in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"She was over on the wall. When we portaled it takes her a moment to get her barrings." Wes offered.

Isabella asked "so you are here to train? With us?"

Thomas said "yes," was all he offered.

"If Isabelle would not mind showing them to some empty bedrooms. We could all talk tomorrow. " Hodge offered.

In the end all three ended up showing them to a hall of bedrooms to chose from. Clary went with Isabelle to get bedding for the beds leaving the boys in the hall waiting for them. Alec was looking at Thomas with a questioning stare

"So you look familiar who are you parents?" Alec asked.

"Lucien and Jocelyn Greymark?" Replied Thomas

Clary and Isabelle returned with the bedding. Clary took her brothers into their rooms. She made each of their beds and went out to the hall.

"Okay, you are both ready for bed?" She asked. " Night all." Wes said leaving everyone in the hall. Wes was not a night owl, so Clary knew he was going to bed as soon as he could.

"Can you show me to the kitchen? I am a little thirsty." Thomas asked Izzy. Izzy nodded her head. And lead him off to the kitchen. Alec followed behind like most brothers seem to do, protectively close by.

Jace was leaning against the wall. He seemed to be paying little attention to all the interaction. "And then there was two..." He said looking right at Clary.

"True." Was all Clary said, picking up her bags and taking them into her room. Jace followed watching as Clary made her bed and put her bags on a near by dresser. Clary picked a room with dark wood every where with dark blue bedding. Clary almost forgot about Jace when she turned to shut the door and was starting to unbutton her hoodie. "Wow, usually I do not have girls taking off their clothes so quickly."

Clary looked over at him in shock. "Its just my hoodie. Can I ask you a question?" Jace pulled a knife out from his back and started twisting it around. "Sure."

"Why have you been looking at me the way you have? Your curious but something else too. What is it?" She turned to pull out a handful of clothes from a bag.

Jace came across the room and sat on the dresser that Clary was unpacking her clothes into. Clary stopped to look at him, hoping he would just answer the question. "I don't know. Maybe because you wrap a whip around my chest and pulled me down some steps. When I look up I see a redhaired girl. I was stunned that you did that. Plus you know you are not bad to look at, but you know that already." Jace put his knife back up.

"Thanks and for the record I am not all that pretty." Clary knew pretty and she was a "cute" but Jace was a "gorgeous" and waaaay out of her league. Then she noticed Jace rubbing his shoulder. He must have been hurt. "Okay stand up and take your shirt off." Clary said to him taking out her stele and laying it on the dresser.

Clary walked around him to the dresser grabbed her stele and was about to put a healing rune on him, when all of a sudden she was thrown up against a wall. Jace pressed into her, his arm across her neck. He looked at her with anger. "I was just going to put a healing rune on your back. You were rubbing your shoulder and I thought you were in pain ." He did not let her go, so she wrapped her legs around his waste and began to squeeze. This tactic did get him to remove his arm from her neck but instead of moving away. Jace pushed her farther into the wall. His hands on either side of her head.

" Put it here closer to my heart." He pointed to his chest and leaned into her. Clary felt her heart beat speed up. Looked at his chest and put her stele to his skin. She finished the rune and looked up at him. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist.

Clary placed her hands on his shoulders and unwrapped her legs from him. She slid down his body but did not let go of him.

"I think you are good now." She said with s shaky voice. She went and looked for his shirt, found it on the ground, and handed to him. His eyes were looking at her searching for...something.

Jace walked to the door, and turned to Clary. "Your beautiful...but you know that." And he closed the door as he left leaving Clary totally dumbfounded.


	3. Invitation from Magnus

Clary woke up the next day, showered and put on some black workout clothes. She was planning on a nice breakfast and training. She bushed her hair and headed to where? Then it came to her she had no idea where the kitchen was. She went to Thomas's door and knocked going in without hearing a reply. Thomas was already up, he was not in his room, and so she got her phone out and called him. "Hey there sleepy head." He said with his answer. "Where are you?" Clary asked.

"I am in the kitchen. We all are." He said, sounding like he was chewing. "And where is the kitchen here?" Clary asked leaving his room. " Take the elevator to first floor and down the hall to your right." Clary hung up and started walking to the elevator. The elevator came to a sudden stop and she opened the door. Walking down the hall she found the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table. "Morning." She said with a wave. She walked over to Thomas and sat down next to him. Everyone else was on the other side of the table. Wes went to get some coffee. "Clary?" He said jingling the pot. Clary nodded. "Black."

Wes handed her a cup and asked "training?"

"Not sure, but maybe." Clary looked over and Jace was talking with Alec but he winked at her. Clary blushed and noticed that Tom had caught the exchange. Hodge came in taking her attention. "You received a letter, " handing it to Clary. Clary opened the envelope and red the first page. Then she handed it to Tom, who then handed it to Wes. "On the Angel. Freakin awesome." Wes said raising both hands above his head. "Tom?" Clary asked looking at him. "It would be fun but I don't know this warlock."

Tom looked at Jace, Alec, and Izzy. They had all looked on with curiosity. "Do any of you know a Magnus Bane or heard of his parties?"

Izzy looked excited, while the boys looked thoughtful. "We been to a couple of his gatherings but usually a fight breaks out between downworlders and the party ends" Alec stated.

"Well it looks like he is throwing a themed super heros and super villain party. He invited us, if you all would like to tag along you can."

Izzy said, "Yes!" Before the boys could respond. "But we all need to get costums.." Izzy finished.

"Well thank the Angel I have a credit card and Clary and you can go get us something for each of us." The girls smiled while the boys but groaned.

Wes put am arm around Clary giving her a quick kiss on her check.

"Call us when you find us a costums. If you can I want to be an Indian. Who do you want to be Tom?"

Clary put her hands up, " wait I have money. I think you guys go get your costumes. I know I would not pick out the right stuff for you guys. You guys need to figure out who you want to be. I would pick out something like Batman and Robin and you would hate it." Izzy giggled and Alec chuckled.

"Deal," said Tom, "you and Izzy have fun."

In the end it took three hours to find the girls costumes. Clary had picked poision ivy, and Izzy picked cat woman.

Clary came downstairs her hair was big and curly coming to below her shoulders. Her costum was skin tight dark geen and her hair had Ivy leaves weaved into it. Clary walked downstairs to the front entry way and waited for everyone. Izzy came down in a tight black cat suit. She looked even more beautiful than normal. Jace and Alec came down. Izzy asked them who they were Alec said he was Robin Hood and Jace was the Green Lantern. Both wore their steles and had a few knives strapped to different parts of their body.

Clary had set a bag down beside her with weapons in it. She forgot to strap her knife to her thigh. She pulled the knife out and put it in her thigh sheath. Tom and Wes came in and looked like an Indian, and Tom wore a masked with a bow on his back. Clary let out a laugh. "And who are you guys?"

"He is Arrow and I am Geronimo. "

Clary walked downstairs to the front entry way and waited for everyone. Izzy came down in a tight black cat suit. She looked even more beautiful than normal. Jace and Alec came down. Izzy asked them who they were Alec said he was Robin Hood and Jace was the Green Lantern. Both wore their steles and had a few knives strapped to different parts of their body.

Clary looked at Wes he was checking out her costum. "Poison Ivy right? Is that painted on. Your suit I mean." Tom let out a laugh and Clary whirled around completly embarrassed. "It looks okay right. I thought I looked alright.."

"You look great. What Wes is saying is that as your brothers we are going to have to keep an eye out for you. It is a complement, nothing more. Okay?"

Clary nodded and said," I have the weapons bag ready."

Wait two things here. They are your brothers?" Alec asked.

"Yes Tom's dad married my mom, so he is my stepbrother technical. And Wes is my adopted brother, been in the family since he was 9. What is the other question?"

"We cant take a bag like that so where do you plan to stash it?"

"We are leaving it here just in case something goes down. If needed I will portal back and get it." Clary stated as she wrapped her whip down her leg.

"What do you mean you portal. The clave has to approve..." Jace stated coming off of the wall where he was standing.

"I make my portals. I just need to see where I am going to and a wall to put a rune on and poof there you have it." Clary said evenly not able to meet he stare.

"What else can you do?" Izzy asked with open curiosity.

Tom stood infront of Clary protectively. Wes reading the movement followed. "Enough. If there is more we will let you know later. Right now that is all you need to know. Now lets leave."

" Wait let me add some weapons to your bag." Alec said with some arrows and a bow in hand.

They all then left, lead by Jace to the party. Clary and Izzy walked behind the others.

"Have you and your brothers ever dated? I mean they are not like real brothers." Izzy asked directly.

"No I have always thought of them as brothers, nothing more. What about you and Jace?"

"No I mean he is hot but he , to me is like a brother. Are your brothers gay, or straight?"

"Both are into girls. Wes is very much into dating around and Tom is sort of selective."

"How do you know?"

"He told me and I guess because so many look down on him because our dad is a werewolf. You know the whole perception of someone who is not a shadow hunter? You interested?"

"Not sure good looks only get you so far. I want, I guess someone I know will not run, cheat, or... I don't know guess I'll know it when it happens. "Why are your brothers so protective?"

Clary looked at Izzy with out any emotion. "Because most people have negative reactions to me since my father is Valentine and all. Guess they learned that it is just easy to be protective. Plus I mean we do lead rather killer lifestyles as shadow hunters."

"True about the lifestyle. I feel protective about my family as well. Ah we are here." Izzy said pointing to a building infront of them with loud thumping club music and lights popping out all over the place. The boys looked over at them.

"Well it's now or never." Wes said. They walked to the door Clary pulling out her invitation.


	4. Chapter 4 warehouse

A short pixie with ice blue hair and irish green eyes opened the door took the invitation and showed them in. The DJ was un the corner, in the middle if the room were hundreds of dancers. Every type of down worlder was there from the fey, vampires, werewolves. You name it they were there. Maira a werewolf from her Luke's pack was there and Wes went off to dance with her laughing as he went.

"Are you going to dance?" Tom asked Clary leaning down to her ear.

"Maybe are you?" Clary asked knowing that Tom usually did not dance at all.

In answer to her question Tom turned to Izzy and put his hand out to her. Izzy took his hand and they were off. Alec was already gone Clary never saw him leave. Jace was in the crowd with a light haired beauty. All of a sudden she saw Kyle another werewolf and he came in and pulled her onto the dance floor. Clary danced forever with Kyle then a vampire who was rather hands on during the dance. She took a break to catch her breath.

She was leaning against a back wall when Jace walked up to Clary as a slow song started.

"I think this is my dance now," Jace said from behind Clary he came up to her and grabbed her hand. As soon as he touched her she felt like electricity coming off of her. The DJ announced something but she was not paying attention. She felt like she was alone in a room,on a dance floor with this gorgous guy who called her beautiful.

They started dancing Jace pulled her close to him placing his hands on her hips. She brought her hands up and placed them around his neck playing with his hair.

"Are you having fun?" Jace asked

Clartly looked up at him feeling the need to be honest with him.

"At first no, but now with you, yes. I like your hair it is very soft to tough. Maybe one day I will have you show me your secrets." Jace stopped swaying to the music looked down at her with dark eyes grabbed her and yanked her off the dance floor. Dragging her to a short empty hallway. He pushed her up against the wall, she was breathing hard now. She knew what he wanted and she was craving it too. He made a move to kiss her but instead leaned back and pulled her up the wall wrapping her legs around him. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

"Clary." He whispered against her mouth and then began kissing her. She had never felt this, like she was flying. She never wanted to stop, Jace kept his hands on her, touching her making her moan.

Clary found the buttons up his shirt and undid a few wanting to touch him. Jace had upzipped the front of her shirt and was kissing down her chest. She felt goosebumps all over. She heard something from the otherside of the wall but was too involved in the moment to care. Then she heard it again, louder and reluctantly Jace stopped.

'Hello Clary I see you are having a little randevue outside my bedroom."

Looking over Clary saw a tall man in a black mask with a fake sword. Detangling herself from Jace she asked, "who are you?"

"I am the host Magnus Bane. Oh wait you meant the costume. I am Zorro the gay blade. Play on words 'cuz I'm bisexual.

"Too much info Magnus.." stated Alec coming out of the bedroom wearing the same glitter lip gloss as Magnus.

"So you guys are dating?" Clary asked.

Clary was in a haze of kissing, now she was blown away to learn that Alec was gay and dating Magnus a warlock.

"Hopefully you can keep a secret. I have not told the parents yet."

Clary noticed that Jace was not in shock at all almost acting like it was old news.

"I can, keep a secret but not from my brothers. They will not care. I can tell you that this is not a big deal."

"Well we will leave you both to do..." Magnus voice trailed off as he and Alec left.

Jace put an arm around her, she put her arm around his waste.

"Sorry if this shocked you. I... well I never do this." Jace said zipping up her shirt.

"Neither do I, but I liked it. You kissing me. Me touching your hair, the feel of your skin under my hands." Clary raised her hands to his chest again rubbing them over his exposed skin.

"Don't." Jace said in a harsh voice. Pulling her hands away from him.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?' Clary asked she had never done something like this, never exposed herself like this.

"You did nothing wrong, but I was carried away. I should never have done this with you. Never in a million years.." He said buttoning up his shift and righting himself.

"You regret this? What we did?" The hurt was there in her voice, it broke with emotion.

"Yes." Was his only reply. He was looking down at the ground not at her."Jace?" She asked in a quiet voice. He looked at her and that is when all oh her emotion came out all the hurt was on the surface for him to see. She slapped him sending him back against the wall.

She walked away finding a room with an unlocked door.

She closed the door waited for the tears to stop coming. Went to a mirror checked herself and left the room.

The music had stopped and so Clary figured the party was over. She walked into the dancefloor room. Wes and Tom were there both in an angry pose. Jace and Alec were as well. Something had happened. Wait where was Isabelle?

"What happened?" Clary asked looking at her brothers. She could not look at Jace, not yet.

"Where were you? Never mind some vampire took Izzy." Tom said starting to pace back and forth.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"Because she danced with me most of the night. You know the whole your dad is a pack leader thing. Vamps hate our dad. We thought they had you too."

"You know where they have her?"

"Yes." Wes said. The room was pretty empty so Clary knew her next move.

Clary pulled out her stele from her belt and walked to an empty wall. She put a rune on it. Stood back waited for the portal to appear. She walked throw the portal coming back with the weapons bag.

"Oh my God!" Alec said him and Jace stood opened mouthed in shock at what she had done. Magnus was not as impressed and said "make sure to close it." Clary did and put her stele back up.

"Has anyone been to this place before?" Magnus knodded that he had been there.

"Can I touch you while I make my portal to the den. Who is there leader by the way?"

Magnus walked to Clary and she touched his arm, drew the portal and stepped back.

"Michael he is a red haired tall irish looking guy."

"I'll go first then you all follow."

Clary gathered all of her weapons and walked throw the portal.

The boys all followed.

"Tom?" She asked when they all got throw the portal.

"We go in, you get Isabelle he said pointing to Wes. We are all there to make it happen. You all understand. Clary will make a portal back to the Institute and we leave."

"Wait why don't we get a say in this? Alec questioned.

"Do you have a better plan?" Tom asked. Alec shook his head.

They all towards the abandoned warehouse. Clary had pulled out two blades. The main door was open so she knew they were expected.

They walked in all armed and ready.

The main room was dark, with one lone candle lite in the middle of the room. Izzy was unconscious in a chair by it. Behind her you could make out vampires in the shadows.

Clary summoned her blades as everyone else did.

"Michael!" Tom called out.

"Welcome children of Greymark." Came from the shadows with a sneer.

"What do you want?" Tom asked. His voice vibrated off the walls.

"Revenge!" Michael yelled out and all of a sudden the whole den came out running at them.

Clary ran into the crowd. She heard Wes yell out "damn it!"

She took out a dagger a tossed it at an oncomping vamp. He went down she kicked a few out of her way making it to Izzy. She got to a wall made a rune to the Institute and pushed Izzy in the chair to it. She was safe.

"Good you saved your friend now you are in harms way." Came the voice of Michael from behind her. She turned on him. Pulling her whip off her leg.

The whip was long.

"So you think to beat me with a whip. Very clever child of Valentine."

Clary gave a harsh laugh, "No I am not going to beat you. That is to predictable." She said running straight at him. She swung her whip out wrapping it around him as she was closer to him, but as it wrapped around him she yelled out, "Barb!" And barb wire came out of the whip.

"As I said I will not whip you but the barb wire is made of holy silver. It will eat away at you with every struggle." She said and tightened her hold on him.

"Stop!" Or Michael will see hell in person shortly!" Slowly all the vampires stopped their attack. Backing away with open hostility.

Clary noticed a growl from the door. Alec got an arrow ready to fire at whatever it was .

"No !" Wes said coming over.

Allerick their dad's general of his pack came out of the shadows. Tom went over and reported everything that had happened and more werewolves came in one standing protectively by Clary.

"I know Maira. Thank you by the way. You and Kyle are great." The wolf looked at her and gave a nod then went back to looking fiercely around the room.

"We will take it from here. The clav needs notification of this incident. I will call your father and let him take over from there. We will keep Michael in custody until the clave sends someone for him. Clary you can let him go Maira will hold onto him."

Clary let him go recalling her whip. Maira took him by the back of the neck and carried the vampire off, Michael was screaming the whole way.

They portaled to the Institute outside the warehouse. Hodge had found Izzy. She had a bump to the head but otherwise was in good spirits. Alec was glued to her side and so Clary left knowing she would be well by tomorrow.

Clary asked Hodge if they had an atrium or green house. He directed her to it. She found that it was beautiful covered in trees and plants and smelled like a meadow in springtime. In short it was like a piece of heaven.

"Hey Pix I knew you would be here. After a night like tonight I knew you would want to find a place like this."

"Yeah I needed to clear my head I guess. You looking for me?" She asked sitting down on a path of grass and he followed sitting across from her.

"We need to talk. I saw you leave with him. I saw your eyes when you returned after they took Izz. I know something happened inbetween."

Clary looked at him her eyes started to shine with unshed tears.

" It was all my fault. I kissed him. I thought he felt the same, but I was wrong. The fault is mine not his. My mistake is I never hold back I just am too damn open, no mystery."

"I will not jugde you. I have had those minutes with...someone. In those times emotion comes second to what your body wants. At least with boys it does. With girls, I have no clue." Tom offered. Clary lay on the grass streching out.

"I have never felt this way. I have never let myself feel like I do when I look at him. You know I am viewed with fear because of Valentine. I guess I thought maybe this guy did not care and was willing to just give me a chance."

"You will find that guy one day and when you do he is lucky to have you." Tom said leaning over her giving her a wet brotherly kiss on the check.

"Night." Tom called out leaving her to herself. She was wearing a blue pair of pajama pants and a white cami.

"So are you a goddess of nature." Jace asked sitting down where Tom had been. Clary jumped up, anger radiating off of her.

"I don't feel like playing right now Jace." Clary said through gritted teeth.

"Clary I came to apologize. To try to start over, you know clean slate." He was still sitting looking at her with a fake smile.

"Jace fine. Just leave now. I really do not want to be with you."

"Clary it was just a few kisses no big deal." He said his anger coming to the surface.

"To you. Not to me. To me it was more to you it was another night, just another girl."

Jace face became a mass of anger. "You think that of me? Clary tried to walk past him but he would not let her leave.

"Clary talk to me. Please." Jace said hugging her.

"I thought you had feelings for me, thought I was more than a moment to you. I am sorry." She was defeated. Tonight for her had sucked.

"Oh hell Clary." He said and he grabbed her face with his hands pulling her to him. He kissed her lightly but she could not continue the kiss.

Clary pulled away suddenly. "Why are you kissing me? I thought it was a mistake?" Clary pulled out of his arms backing out of his reach.

"I never said it wasn't. I never said that it was not fun though." He said with a smirk.

"I cannot believe it. You are an asshole. Just leave me alone. No clean slate needed just stay away from me and I will do the same. "

Clary stormed off, leaving him there.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary woke up the next day went to visit izzy but found her asleep. So instead she visited a music room where Hodge told her she would be alone. She started playing the piano, Never Stop by Safety Suit. She finished the song and heard clapping and a whistle from across the room. Wes was there and did a leap onto the piano. "Play it again. I love this song." Wes had an amazing voice. She played he sang. After the song ended he asked, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No besides you would not get it."

"Oh Clary you think I don't know heartache. I do. I just don't show it." Wes said sadly.

"I know you have but I am a girl. Guys think differently. And to be honest maybe it was an overreaction. "

"If you are talking about you in the hallway last night with Jace you have a right to be upset."

"How...what?" Clary said her face red. Wes laughed, "I saw enough."

"I guess I made a fool of myself huh?" Clary asked.

"No you looked like you were finally ready to take a chance. Hell I've been telling you to let some guy in for awhile. This life we lead is dangerous. It could end at any moment. You just can't stand by and take the bad without the good. That guy though after you left he looked tormented he was trying to find you last night. I just think guys think physical then with emotion."

"Maybe you are right maybe I need to date around." At Wes face of horror. Clary added, "not sleep around, just date. Find someone to have a fling with or whatever you boys call it."

"Okay just make sure that Tom doesn't find out that it was me you talked with on this, okay? Hey lets go train we hunt tonight you know."

They left the room. Jace was in his hideout where he heard everything said.

Clary had an excellent time training with Wes. She was able to beat him at knives and blades. She loved it.

She came into her room tossing her stele down on her bed. She pulled her shirt off and her pants. She was not tidy so her clothes were all over the room. She went to the dresser pulled the rudder band out of her hair and went to the shower. After her shower she put on pajamas and a silky robe. She went to her bed and sat down.

"I heard you earlier with your brother," Clary heard from across the room. On the dresser sat Jace.

"Get out Jace. I am ..Just get out!" Clary said pulling her robe tighter around herself.

"Is that what you really want?" Jace asked at her. "Maybe not but it is better than you staying!" Clary shot back.

"Why so you can go find some guy to screw. To try to not think about me while your with him." Jace got off the dresser.

"Why not? It is better than being here waiting and pining for you. You will break my heart and walk away. I can't handle that."

"Too late." Jace said. He threw her up against the wall and followed her until their bodies pressed into each others.

"I can't stop thinking about you, ever since the first night I lay in bed at night and think of you."

"You could have fooled me. I thought I was a toy you thought was a mistake." Clary said holding onto her robe for dear life.

"You make me feel things I don't allow myself to feel usually. I want you but for more than this. Just talking to you puts a smile on my face."

"Enough talk, kiss me!" Clary said rubbing her lips against his. He kissed her gentally but as the kiss deepened so did the ergency. She pulled his gray button up shirt opened and sent the buttons across the floor. He in turn pulled open her robe and kissed her neck. Clary was lost as to when he had backed up a little. She wanted him there on her, their bodies touching. She pulled him close to her by his belt loops and wrapped her arms around him caressing his back. They both groaned due to the contact. He walked with her to the bed and laid on top of her. She pulled off her robe in one swift motion and pulled his shirt off of him.. He kissed and explored her body. He came back up and kissed her and then rolled off of her.

"Clary? Are you a virgin by chance?" Jace asked propping himself up to look at her.

Clary turned all kinds a shades of red.

"Yes." She said in a whisper. "Is that bad? I mean does that change how you feel?" Clary asked evenly.

"No it changes nothing. Does it matter to you that I am not?" Jace was holding his breath until Clary shook her head.

"So why stop?" Clary asked rolling on her side towards him.

"Because this is moving way to fast. And I don't want to rush things." He said giving her a little kiss.

"But we are not even right now. You have seen me in my PJ's." She said it playfully not expecting him to do anything.

Jace got off the bed removed his boots and stood to take his pants off."if you expect a little dance with this I am sorry to disappoint you." Clary could only stare. He stepped out of his clothes and looked at her.

"What?" Jace said.

"You are so beautiful." Clary said licking her lips.

"Okay enough or I will get dressed."

"You tired?" Jace asked, laying down on the bed facing each other.

"A little bit but I dont want you to leave." Clary said putting an arm around him not wanting him to leave and end this moment.

"I'll stay and sleep as well." Jace offered covering them both. Clary rolled over and spooned with him. He cuddled into her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Thank you for staying Jace." Clary said yawning.

"Welcome my pixie." Jace said wrapping his arm more protectively around her.

"Pixie?" Clary asked.

"I was trying it out?" Jace said.

Clary woke up alone around 8pm. Jace wasn't in the room. She went down to eat and ask for hunting specifics. She ran into Hodge and asked him about Izzy. He said she was up and they (as in Jace and Alec) had left aleady to hunt for the night. Hodge followed her to the kitchen , where her brothers were last seen.

Tom and Wes were ready to go.

"Okay so whats the job tonight?" Clary asked.

"The old baitim' at some club downtown. Guess there have been some reports of possible activity. So get on your best hoochie mama dress." Tom said with a laugh.

Clary nodded and knew exactly what she was going to wear. She had a little LBD on hand.

Upstairs she put on her dress, made her hair into a foohaw. Sprayed it with hair spray. Put a few runes on and she was ready to go.

She put on a lightweight red jacket and her whip wrapped down her leg. She hide her stele in her jacket and a couple of things that looked like folded up paper fans.

When she went downstairs they headed out. Hodge had called them a cab and so they made it to the club in half an hour. The bouncer let them in and they split up. Tom watched both Clary and Wes. Wes went to the bar to mingle, and Clary went to the dance floor. After about and hour Clary went to the bar to get some water. Still no activity until she saw a girl get yanked throw a door down a hallway. She signaled the boys and they followed.

Marching throw the door the demon had killed the girl already taking on it's normal form of something like a flower or fat man about eight feet tall with numerous arms. "DEMON!" Tom yelled out.

Clary took the middle stance and everything was going well. They looked to be beating this demon. Until it pulled Wes off his feet and started to try to eat him. Clary yelled out "NAKIR!" Her boots all of a sudden had blades out the bottom of them. She climbed up the demon. He was about to drop Wes into its razor sharp toothed mouth. Clary pulled out her fans, opened them. "Five blades!" The fans became five knives.

"No!" Tom yelled out but Clary had already spun around, cut Wes free and disappeared into the demons' mouth. Tom took a blade to the demons belly opening him up. An almost unconscious Clary came out on a pool of demon blood. Clary was barely holding on. She said, "love you." After that Clary went lifeless. Tom was yelling at her and Wes was laying close by not moving either.

Clary woke up in an infirmary. Her mother asleep in a chair by her, Luke on the otherside snoring with his head hanging back. Clary felt sore and in need to use the bathroom.

"Baby?" Jocelyn said coming awake. Jocelyn pushed her arms around Clary and was crying and laughing all at once.

"Um mom your squeezing the life out of me."

"Sorry. Luke! Luke she's awake."

Luke came awake he hugged Clary. He had tears in his eyes.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Her mom had to help her. Clary also wanted to wash her face, and rinse out her mouth.

Back in bed she drank so water.

"Wes is okay?"

"He's fine, has been for days. He has been by your side. They all have here, we have all taken turns.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week. Tom got you and Wes back. Magnus Bane was here visiting. And lucky for us did an amazing job saving you and Wes. Tom called us and we came as soon as we could."

"Sorry." Clary mumbled.

"Sleep baby. You need some rest."

Clary was out before she finished the sentence.

Clary woke up again with her brothers surrounding her.

"Hey there Wes, hey there Tom." They both took a hand each. "Clary you ever do anything like that and I will... well I will do something to you. You scared the hell out of us.

"Sorry Wes. I just reacted. Could not loose you."

They all talked for awhile and Clary was given a light dinner. After that she was allowed to take a shower and was put back in bed.

Clary woke up in the middle of the night with Jace standing over her. "Jace," she put her hand up to him. He came to her. He looked like he was not eatting or sleeping well. He hugged her and kissed her again and again.

"I missed you Clary."

"I dreamed of you Jace. Of us doing all sorts of things together. Please don't leave me. I need you. "

"Never leaving you.." Jace said and pulled the next bunk to Clary's bunk. He laid down resting her head on his arm she cuddled into him and they slept the rest of the night like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary was on the tallest beam. She had protective cords on. She looked down the beam, decided what she wanted to do. And ran down the beam flipping and tumbling as she went. She cleared one beam jumping to another, when she made it to the end she undid her safety cords and flipped to the ground.

She picked up her straps when the door openned and Wes came in.

"Hey wuz up sis?"

"Nothing just training. Where have you been?"

"Hodge cornered me and was trying to teach me about plants. I escaped as soon as I could."

"You want to try to beat me at fencing?"

"Sure. And I WILL win."

They pulled out some blades and started fencing each other. Clary was better with two blades, while Wes liked to use one. Clary liked the safety of two. Wes barely won.

Clary was knocked to the ground and cut her lip open.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just distracted. Go again."

She pulled out her blades and fought faster than before, a little pissed that her brother had been able to knock her to the ground.

She pulled him to a regular stance with one blade and used the other to pull a leg out from under him, knocking him to the ground.

"Clary damn it. These were new pants."

"Now they'll be new shorts." She said with a laugh. "Do you yeld?"

"Yes Clary I yeld. But just so you stop cutting up my clothes."

Wes spun her around took out his stele and put a healing ruin on her back. Clary took the stele and put one on him.

"Do you hate that you were trained by our father like a boy. I mean; I popped you in the lip and it bleed."

"Our dad trained all of us the same so that we know that demons only see shadow hunters. They dont see us by gender. Plus I let my guard down. I deserved it."

"What were you thinking of your boyfriend, angel boy? Have a hot date?"

"Don't call him that! And yes we are going out tonight but I have no clue where. Speaking of that how was your date with the blond the other night."

"Ahh that chick was crazy, but I kind of like it. Supposed to see her in a few days. Her name is Jenna Witherspoon."

"Well I had better go find Jace to see what the plans are."

Jace was with Hodge in the library. "Clary are you looking for me?"

"Well I was looking for Jace?"

"What happened to your lip?" Jace grabbed Clary's head and was looking at her.

"Training with Wes. I let my guard down and he got me."

"Did you get him back?"

"Yes. I just wanted to ask you about tonight. What are we doing?"

Jace leaned to her and whispered into her ear. "It is a surprise."

"But what do I wear?" She whispered back.

"Dress comfortable."

"Well that is confusing." She said walking out of the room. She needed to go pick an outfit for the date and take a shower. Jace and Hodge laughed.

"You may need to tell her you know."

"Hodge... I'm just taking her to dinner to meet my parents. It's only fair considering that I've meet her family. Besides she is really starting to mean more to me than..well anyone ever has. I want my family to support this relationship."

"I just think a little warning might be in order."

They ended up going to a little diner. It served fifties style bugers and shakes. Clary had wore black leggings high heels, and a white shirt with black embroidery. She had a long gold chain on her neck with a big blue heart on the end. Jace wore jeans a white t-shirt and grey jacket.

"You like your shake?"

"Yes you like yours?"

"Yep. I like this diner. I have been here tons of times." Jace answered. He kept fidgeting Clary noticed.

"Have you every been on a date?"

"Yes why?" Jace asked

"Because you are acting nervous. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong. I'm just. Well there was someone I wanted you to meet. Kind of a group of people."

"Jace, sweety." Some petite blond called out to Jace. Jace blushed looking nervous.

"Mom, dad! Over here."

Clary slid out of the booth.

"Your parents?"

"You mad?"

"Not sure. I tell you later."

Clary watched as Jace embraced his parents. They turned to her.

"Hello I'm Clary."

"Hello I'm Celine and my husband Stephen we are Jace's parents. It is nice to meet you." Stephen nodded to Clary.

"And you as well."

"Have a seat everyone."

Clary slid into the booth Jace right by her his parents acrossed from them.

"So this is the girl you talk so much about."

"Yep this is her. He leaned over giving Clary a kiss.

"So should we order?"

The waitress came over all of them ordered a burger and fries. And the coversation continued around her.

"So Clary you are quiet."

"To be honest. I am a little surprised. Jace didn't tell me that I was going to meet his parents. Guess I'm a fish out of water at the momoent."

"We have heard about you from Jace. But why don't you tell us about you?" Cecile said to Clary.

"Okay. I am very nearly 17 years old. I have an older brother and one younger brother. My parents just had a little girl, Pascal who is only a month old."

"You say parents but you mean Greymark correct?"

"Yes I have never meet Valentine my biological father. I know that when he was brought to justice the clave isolated him to a house and stripped him of all his powers."

"Your mother betrayed him correct?"

"No my mother watched him as he nearly attempted to kill her parents. He did kill my brother Jonathan , by tossing him into a fire in front of my mother."

"Sorry. I don't mean to be nosey. I just don't know you and your father is..."

"Valentine the most ruthless man in history. I am not my father."

"Mother I want you to get to know her not piss her off."

"It is okay. She wants to protect you. My parents would want the same."

"I know you recognize me from the clave." Jace's dad stated. He had wavey brown hair with brown eye. Jace looked nothing like him.

"Yes I do. I remember during my questioning you treated me fairly."

"Thank you. I remember how brave you were."

"What are you both talking about?" Jace cut in.

"I was brought before the clave for questioning a few years back."

"For what?"

"Because they wanted to see if I had my father's beliefs. So I had to take the mortal sword."

"What did they discover?" Jace's mom asked.

"Only that I was nothing like him. He is bitter and a killer. I am not. The clave agreed and let me go. I remember you were talking to my dad before we left."

"Yes Morgenstern's estate was past to you that day. I was offering my help if any was needed."

"Thank you. As for my estate, I only use one of my houses. I like it better than the others."

"Which one? It is a hefty estate."

"I like the one by the beach called Faithful. I visit as much as I can. The country air is so relaxing."

"Glad you said that. I was thinking both of us could go back with my parents for a week to visit if you want to." Jace offered.

"What about clothes?" Clary stuttered.

"Your brothers and Izzy pact you a bag."

Clary looked over at Jace's parents for an out, both looked happy with her coming home with them.

"Okay. I guess I'm going home with you."

"Let's get out of here. You will love it back out at my house." Jace said.

"When they were walking back to the institute. She asked Jace. "Why did you want me to meet your parents?"

"Because you are important to me. I want them to know it."

"Oh. Okay. You are important to me too." Clary laced her fingers into his.

"If my parents weren't here there would be a few things I would like to do to you."

"We'll have to do them later." Clary noticed Jace's eyes darkened.

They went to the institute and portaled to their country estate.

Clary was given a massive room with huge windows.

Jace's mom showed her into the room.

"I am happy you agreed to visit us."

"Me too. Jace seems happy that I'm here."

"Yes. He is excited. He has been changed since meeting you. More relaxed, less lonely. I like to see those changes in my son."

"My parents said the same to me about me. To be honest I hadn't noticed but my family did. They said I relax more when he is in the room."

"Good. So when I say this you will understand that it is not meant to offend you. My son has a big heart. When he loves, he loves deeply, and by the way he looks at you makes me nervous. I don't want him heart broken. You understand what I am trying to say?"

Clary looked at Celine. "I understand, but you don't know me so I will be honest with you. I have never felt for anyone the way I feel your son."

I want to make him happy. He is someone that I too am protective of. I love him. When I met Jace all my causion for my heart left me. Hopefully you can give me time to prove that I care for him."

"Oh I know you do I can see it, but as a mom you have to give the don't hurt my baby speech. "

Clary and Celine laughted.

"What's so funny?" Jace came in wearing new clothes.

"Girl talk." His mom said leaving the room.

Jace came over to Clary. Meaning to give Clary a small kiss, but Clary deepened the kiss. She became more and more aggressive. Finally pulling apart Clary looked up at him.

"Now that was a kiss."

"Jace I have something to say to you.

Clary took a deep breath.

"I love you. When you are with me I feel...well hell I think I messed this up."

"No you are doing fine. I love you too. I feel like you are a part of me. You mean everything to me. Clary you are my present and my future.

Clary slid her hands up the back of his shirt.

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clary. I was coming in to ask if you want to sleep in my room with me or me in here?"

"I'll go to your room. Never seen it and maybe it would be fun digging into everything, after you go to sleep of course."

"I will leave you to change and to go hide my deepest secrets from you."

Clary laughed as he went out the door running across the hallway. She changed and headed to Jace's room.

"Love the night gown." He said with a devilish grin.

"It's the only one I could find. Sorry. Guess this is a joke from my brothers."

"Or a present to me."

The night gown was a green silk with a deep v in the front. Some lace in the back and only going to above her knees.

She looked around the room. It was neat and clean. It was black and white everywhere with a medium wood tone. There was a picture of his family on the wall with what would have to be his grandmother. Weapons hung from the walls here and there and a large balcony with opened french doors.

"It is a beautiful room."

"Thank you. Are you tired?"

"Aren't you?"

"Not sure." His eyes darkened as he looked at her. He came over and played with her hair, drawing it aside.

He started kissing her neck. Clary could only stand there. He picked her up and carried her to his bed and laid her down.

Jace laid down as well continuing to kiss her. Clary had her hands on his bare back. She loved the way he felt there. Both soft and hard at once. She ran her hands slowly over his skin and he let out a deep moan.

"Uh Clary if you need this to stop soon, this might need to be the time."

"I want you Jace. Don't stop please."

Jace kissed her again. Clary pulled his face to hers but exposed his neck. She kissed him the way he kissed her. He had handfuls of Clary's night gown. Clary moved her hands down his back, slipping her fingers into his pants.

"Okay stop! We need to stop. Shit. I need a cold shower!"

He got up off her and left. She felt like she did something wrong. He just left the room and there she lay feeling dirty. She thought he wanted her. Why was he playing hot then cold?

Clary left his room and went to her own. She took off the night gown and took a knife ripping it into pieces. She also took a shower. She finally cried in the shower to herself. She then put on a robe and went to her room. She had no other night clothes, so she made a portal to her room at her house to find some pj's.

It took her awhile but she found some pajama pants and a matching top. She portaled back to Jace's and there he sat on the bed.

"Where did you go?" He looked ready to fight.

"I went to get pj's that don't send you running out of the room." She pointed to what she was wearing.

"Look I'm sorry. I will have better control on things next time."

"I don't want control from you. Don't you get that? I want to loose control with you, but you keep up these walls."

"I know." He said.

"But you've been with other girls, so what is the hold up. I keep throwing myself at you and you keep rejecting me." Clary was red in the face when she finished.

"You are a virgin. I just want to make sure you are 100% before we do that."

"Is that your standard rule? With the past girls too." Clary was glaring.

"No dammit! You are more to me. I dont want to rush you. I am willing to wait." Jace got off the bed his fists were clenched.

"What? So to love more is to give less? Got it! Now I am tired so please leave!"

"Like hell! Listen you scare the hell out of me! You could leave. I wouldn't survive that!"

Clary blinked and said softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you Jace. I woke up from nearly dying and wanted you, just you."

Jace caressed her face. "Please say it again."

"I am not going anywhere Jace. Now can we go to bed?"

He picked her up took her back to his room.

Clary lay her head on his chest.

"I do want you Clary."

"I know, just stop acting like I'm not wanting it too. I do more than you know."


	7. Chapter 7

They woke up the next day and went down to breakfast.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

Jace's mom asked while scooping some eggs onto her plate.

"I'm taking Clary to the natural hot tub. I thought it would be a fun thing to do."

"Make sure to take a lunch. It is a good ride away. Also the clave has a meeting and we will be gone until late tonight."

"Anything major going on?"

"Well the counsel of downworlders are coming with their appointed represenatives. You know Lucian has taken the werewolf position?"

"I knew it was a possibility. He continues to be a unofficial member of the Clave for my brothers interest. Good for him. I know he is a fair person."

"Yes I like that he is there as well. Lucian has always be a level thinker. Well I will tell him you are well."

Jace and Clary took off on horseback. Jace showed Clary everything along the way. He told her the history on as far back as he could remember.

The hot spring was a naturally made hole about the size of a hot tub and surrounded by grey lava rocks. They walked around a large bolder after getting off their horses. In the hot tub was her brother and a blond girl. They didn't see Clary or Jace both walked back around the bolder.

"Guess your brother and Jenna beat us her." Jace was whispering.

"You know her?" Clary whispered.

"Omm kind of showed her this place."

"Jace did you bring her here on a date? Like me?"

"Clary it was a year or so ago. We were not serious."

"Are we? Or is this just how you date girls. Take them to the same spots?"

"Why are you getting mad? I didn't know you back then."

Clary's voice stayed at a whisper but took a deadly edge.

"So now that you are getting to know me you take me to the same places you took all your old bitches! How dare you?"

"Clary come back here," but she ran back to her horse mounted and rode off.

Clary took off to the east away from the path they had taken. She tried to make it hard to track. She was unreasonable mad and she knew it. But she needed time to figure it out and then talk to Jace about it. She found a tree house in the woods with a tiny corral for the horse. She left the horse pinned and went into the tiny tree house which was 6 feet in the air with wooded steps.

She found it had a small bed, table and chairs and a stove. It did have a huge deck off of the stairs that was a great look out.

"So you found my secret spot."

Clary whirled around drawing a knife. Jace stood there dust on his clothes looking outright pissed.

"Clary you don't want to go there. Put the knife away."

She put it away, still not moving towards him.

"Why did you run? Why did you get mad at me?"

"I don't know. I was trying to clear my head to figure all that out. Guess i wasn't I ready do deal with your past. I know I am the ass. I admit it, but don't ask me why."

"Clary did I say something? Did I do something? "

"No. It is my blasted temper."

"I better answer. Don't cop out! Tell me how you feel, stop hiding behind your walls."

"What do you want me to say? That I feel like you are everything to me! Not because your gorgeous, but because who you are."

Clary took a deep breath and tried to fight back tears but they were running down her face.

"You want me to tell you that I've dated a few guys before you and they bored me. I get excited about you and at the same time you scare the hell out of me! I love you and you are the first person who could break me. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Jace was in shock. His mouth was open but moving looked impossible. Clary made a move to go by him. She was angry. She poured her heart out and he stood there like an idiot.

Jace grabbed Clarys hand. " I've never had someone love me. That's what I've been looking for. Clary I'm sorry about today. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to show you something I liked as a boy, not a date spot."

"You have been with girls. I have no experience. I don't know how to feel."

Jace laid her hands on his chest. He started wiping the tears away.

"Feel lucky we have each other and love one another. I have had sex but I have no experience with love, just lust. I want you more than ever and it scares me too. I won't leave you."

"And I won't leave you."

"Stop crying baby."

"I feel raw. Like I've laid everything out for you to see and I'm not sure what to do."

"This little tree house I built with my father. I've never had any one up here or thought to bring anyone here. This was private."

"Sorry I didn't know."

"That's not my point. My point is that we both need start letting the other in, past our secrets. To share things with each other. I'll try if you will."

"I'll try."

They made it back to the house late. After eatting a light dinner Clary opted to take a shower and get cleaned up. Jace did as well after getting a call that his parents would be in town for a few days due to some business.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Clave business is keeping my parents in town. Just wondering if there is something stirring."

"Hey Jace I want to talk to you about something. But after today I guess I thought that maybe I should tell you what I am thinking."

" What is on your mind."

Clary came to stand before him.

"Well after everything today I have to say I am not happy."

"What the hell Clary!"

"Wait! Let me explain."

Clary cleared her throat.

"So here it is. I want to have sex with you."

Jace looked up to her from where he was sitting. He looked confused.

"I love you Jace. This is the most important relationship ever to me. That is what you are to me."

"I'm not sure what to say. If I say no yoy are rejected but if I say yes I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"True.."

Anything else said was stopped by the ringing of his cell phone. Jace answered and looked at Clary and motioned for her to leave his room. It was his dad so maybe he needed to talk privately. Clary left the room.

Clary went into her room, dressed and went down to the kitchen. She felt like making a snack and decided to make a couple pancakes with apples and cinnamon on top. She had just finished her first pancakes when Jace came in. He eyed the pancake, she slid it to him and turned to do the dishes.

"Sorry my dad needed to talk to me. What were you saying before we were interrupted?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go take a bath. Night."

Clary walked out of the room. Jace had his walls up and she did not have the energy to climb them. He was still eating the pancake, but gave her a searching look.

Clary ran a nice hot bath in this oversized tub. She put in some soap for bubbles and climbed in. The room was filled with a fog from the steam.

"Are you mad about some thing?"

"Nope just in the mood to relax."

He was sitting in the hallway with the door cracked.

"I loved the pancake."

"Thanks Jace."

"My dad says there is arguing amongst the Clave."

"There always is."

"Clary I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel like I was shooing you out the door."

"I know. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel like I did?"

"I don't know Jace. I can't tell you why you feel like you do."

"Why are your walls up?"

"Why are yours?"

"I don't know."

"Well let me know when you figure it out." Clary said letting her anger show.

"Dammit I knew you were pissed!"

"Hell your ruining my bath too! Get the away from me right now. You are itching for a fight and I don't know why."

Jace went to bed alone pissed and missing Clary.

Clary called her brother vented on his voice mail and went to bed. Since she was sleeping alone she was just in a tight spaghetti strap top and her underwear. It took her forever to sleep. She kept having nightmares that someone was after her. She woke up when someone fondled her breast.

Pulling a knife out she took him down easily.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jasper. This is my parents house."

"Great just freaking great!"

She held her knife to his throat turned the light on and shoved him out the door, kicked open Jaces door. Jace was out of bed in a few seconds.

"This was in my room."

"He is my brother came home late tonight." Jace eyed his brother who she had a knife still to his throat.

"Great. Now tell him if he touches me again I will cut him open and watch him bleed out."

"You liked it."

"You son of a bitch!" Clary elbowed him in the eye. She knocked him to the floor.

"I will kill you. I've had a draining day that ended like shit and to wake up to you in my room, uninvited."

"In the past Jace and I shared girls thought you might want to give it a go.

"Never! So never touch me again."

"Jasper out. We will talk in the morning. Clary stay please."

The door closed and they were alone.

"I'm sorry. He is an ass but girls like him. Not sure why."

"That's why your insecure, you think I would go running to him? Oh my God you are dumb."

"It has happened before."

"But those girls didn't love you I do."

Jace pulled a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around her.

"I can see why he was tempted. "

Clary blushed. She forgot she was in her underwear.

"Why don't you fight back with him?"

"I made a promise to my parents to try to get along. The is why I needed to talk to my dad alone. Jasper and I don't get along."

"So you didn't trust me?"

"It's not that. I am just being paranoid. I love you so much and losing you would be hard, especially to him."

"I love you, get it. I am as faithful as a dog. Hell I named my house faithful. I am with you."

She came over to him. His chest was bare and she ran her hands up to play with the curly hair at his neck. She laid her head on his chest.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes." Jace said in an uneven voice.

Clary ran over,turned the light off, and got into bed with him. Jace propped himself up to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something but Clary was done talking about everything. Clary kissed him down his neck while playing with his hair. She crawled on top of him and he sat up.

"Wait. It's hot in here. He got out of bed and opened a window. She was behind him, in the dark it was easy to be brave. She put her thumbs in his waist band and pulled his pants off him. He stood there and let her.

"Well that is some progress." She said a little breathless.

He turned on her, kissing deeply.

"Clary you sure?"

Her kiss was all she was willing to reply. He pulled off her shirt and her underwear. He kissed her again and again making her feel like she was drugged.

She had no clue as to how she got in bed or when he had joined their bodies. She did know that it was amazing and she loved him.

"Clary are you okay?"

"Umm better more like Heaven."

"I love you," he said close to her lips.

"I love you too."

"Do you want anything?"

"You. That's all."

Jace put his arms around her.


End file.
